Who are you?
by reader713
Summary: Syaoran and Eriol are FBI agents, assigned to find two missing agents. While undercover at a college, they meet two girls who seem more than they appear. Who are they really? Warning: contains mention of rape Discontinued
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Li and Hiirigizawa" the commander's voice rang over the intercom "please report to my office immediately."

"I wonder what he wants" Eriol commented, looking up from the book he was reading.

"I don't know" Syaoran replied "maybe it's an assignment. I kind of hope not, it's difficult attending college over the computer, especially with all the incidents that have been happening lately."

Eriol sighed, putting away his book "you're right, we should go see what he wants."

-----------------------------------

"You are to go to school" were the first words the commander said.

"Excuse me?" Eriol asked, almost rudely, gaping.

The commander hid his annoyance "it's an assignment. You are to be undercover as students attending Tomodea College. Any question?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked immediately.

"I need you to find two missing agents."

"Who are they?"

"They were referred to as Camera and Flower; they disappeared around three years ago."

"Three?" Eriol wrinkled his forehead in concentration "wasn't that around the time that there was that trouble with Akito Mikani?"

"Yes, the agents were assigned to the case. They vanished."

"What are there descriptions?" Syaoran asked.

"All pictures of them were destroyed. They were sixteen the last time we met them."

"Any other information we should know about them?" Eriol asked, taking notes in his small notebook that he used for assignments.

"Camera is also referred to as Designer. Flower's other name is Card."

"That's all?" Syaoran asked. He felt a bit disappointed at the lack of information. At the same time, he felt a bit pleased, it would be a challenge.

"Yes, that is all. Enjoy yourselves boys, you leave tomorrow."

------------------------------------------

"What am I supposed to pack?" Syaoran asked in confusion, staring at his empty suitcase.

Eriol rolled his eyes "your undercover clothes, and items that have nothing to do with the military. No weapons."

Syaoran frowned slightly "could I bring my books on martial arts?" he asked.

Eriol nodded "I should do that too. That way, if you do get into fights people can think that you're a martial arts fanatic."

Syaoran grinned "good idea" he admitted.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

Syaoran had been attending the college for around a month when two new students joined. Since Eriol hacked into the college's computer, they were able to read up on them.

The two students were both girls, age 19. Their names were Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Those two names are familiar" Syaoran mused.

Eriol nodded "I know."

They read on. The two girls had been born in Japan, but had been living in the US for the past three years. They seemed to be especially intelligent, because they were being placed in classes with people two years older than them.

"Also" Eriol added "I found that the girl Daijoubo does a line of clothes called 'the Flower Maiden'. The girl Kinomoto models for her. It's quite popular actually."

"Interesting" Syaoran mused.

Please Review! I need some support and encouragement.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:

The two girls stared excitedly out of the airplane's window.

"Isn't this exciting?" one girl asked excitedly "we're finally returning to Japan after three years."

"Of course it is" the man sitting in the aisle next to them grumbled "you think everything is exciting Monster."

The girl stuck her tongue out at him.

Her companion sighed "I hope that there aren't any complications."

The girl called Monster smiled sadly "no, I don't believe that there will."


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

The two girls ran down the hallway.

"How could you oversleep on a day like this?" the dark-haired girl demanded.

"I'm sorry" the other girl whined "but my alarm clock didn't work."

"Yes it did, it woke me" the dark-haired girl grumbled.

"I'm sorry, but you didn't have to dump water on me."

They raced into the classroom.

"Sorry we're late" they chorused.

"Sakura overslept" the dark-haired girl grumbled.

"You were the one who kept me up to midnight taking pictures" the other girl replied angrily.

The teacher hid a smile "it's alright, you aren't late by much. Are you two the transfer students from the US?"

The auburn-haired girl smiled sweetly "yes, we're Sakura and Tomoyo."

"Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class?" the teacher offered "I am Professor Terada."

The two girls nodded.

"I am Tomoyo Daidouji" the dark-haired girl introduced, pointing at herself "I was born in Japan, yet moved to the states three years ago."

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto" the other girl introduced, smiling sweetly "I'm Tomoyo's cousin."

"Are there any questions for the two girls?" the teacher asked.

One of the girls raised her hand "what are your hobbies?" she asked.

"I love drawing clothes designs" Tomoyo answered "I even have this computer document that allows me to design clothes on the computer. I also love taking pictures and video-tape everything."

"I love to garden" the girl Sakura answered "and I love gymnastics and ice-skating."

"Why do you video-tape everything?" another girl asked.

"I suffer from a mental disability, I have short-term memory" Tomoyo answered seriously, straight-faced.

"Only when it suits you" Sakura muttered darkly under her breath "yeah right" she then added more loudly "don't believe her, she has photographic memory."

Tomoyo sighed "very well you meanie. I want to be a photographer when I grow up" she admitted.

"Along with five other occupations" Sakura hissed.

"Why did you move to the US?" one boy asked.

"Oh, Sakura was having trouble from an admirer" Tomoyo sighed heavily "so we ran away from her precious love."

Sakura was gritting her teeth "shut up Tomoyo" she hissed, and then added brightly "actually, it wasn't that exciting. My father got a job in the US. So we moved; Tomoyo came along for fun."

"Why did you move back?" another student asked.

This time it was Tomoyo who answered "my mother insisted because she missed me too much to not have me nearby to her" she sighed dramatically. Sakura rolled her eyes.

Mr. Terada coughed quietly to get their attention "well, that seems to be all the question. Why don't you two sit next to Li and Hiirigizawa?" he offered; both girls stiffened, suddenly very quiet.

"Never mind, I forgot, ignore that. Why don't you sit next to Chiharu and Rika?"

The two girl's stiff posture relaxed, relieved. Syaoran and Eriol shared confused looks. Only they had the girls' change in posture. What had that happened?


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

"Syaoran" he heard a voice call.

Syaoran and his partner looked up, startled. Sure enough, standing in front of the main building to the college was Syaoran's cousin Meiling.

"What is it Meiling?" he asked, approaching her "we have five minutes to get to our next class."

"Fallen into the routine of college so early it seems" she teased, smiling slightly "you haven't been calling lately. I have been sent to make sure that you're still alive."

Syaoran sighed; most likely the commander wanted a talk with him and Eriol. Meiling had been in the FBI, but had quit a year ago to get married.

"Red!" a voice called cheerfully.

Syaoran watched in amazement as the new student Sakura hurtled through the courtyard to throw herself at his cousin.

"Sakura" Meiling said, delighted "what are you doing here?"

"I'm attending this college now, along with Tomoyo."

"How is our darling little designer?" Meiling asked fondly.

Sakura smiled brightly "she's fine. You've most likely heard of her new line."

"Of course, who hasn't heard of the Flower Maiden?" Meiling asked "how was the US?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"Are you living on campus?"

"I'm sharing a dorm with Tomoyo and a few others, more like an apartment; though we plan to be live at home with Toya over the weekends and vacation."

"Give me the address and I'll visit" Meiling said, smiling broadly "I might as well introduce you to my husband so that Toya will know that he's 'safe" both girls laughed at this comment.

"Are you married already, what about college?" Sakura asked.

"I've been married for about a year now. I graduated during the summer. We're going to be expecting a baby in eight months" she looked smug.

Horror and delight flew across Sakura's face "that's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you" she said, her voice sounded strange.

Meiling looked worried "I'm sorry Sakura" she apologized.

Sakura smiled sadly "you shouldn't be. Why don't you come by this weekend so that you can meet Hitomi again?"

"Hitomi?" Meiling appeared surprised.

"Yes, Hitomi Fa Kinomoto, Toya also adopted her, after father died" Sakura explained "she should be almost four now."

Meiling's expression became pained.

"Don't worry" Sakura smiled brightly "it's all in the past now. I'm back, aren't I? Anyway, shouldn't you talk to your cousin before he has to go to class" Sakura's face became that of horror "Hoe, I'm late!"

She rushed off.

Meiling chucked "she hasn't changed one bit" she said quietly.

"Why did she call you Red?" Eriol asked quietly. That had been Meiling's code name in the FBI.

"I told her to, it doesn't matter. She calls me that and Sparky."

"How did you meet her?" Syaoran asked.

"I met her and Tomoyo during the Mikani case, they were involved. We became friends. We lost contact when they left to the US" Meiling shrugged "I should go, or you'll be late."

Syaoran watched her leave "why do I have a feeling that she isn't telling us everything?" he asked.

"I agree" Eriol said, nodding.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

Sakura wondered if God purposely made her life living hell. She had just found out that she and Tomoyo would be sharing a dorm with two boys.

She and Tomoyo had immediately gone to the college's head. He had escorted them back to where they would be staying.

"Now girls" he said calmly "you are overreacting just a bit. Why don't I give you a tour of the place?" he offered.

He pointed out to them that they would have their own bathroom and bedroom. Also, he had extra copies of the two boys' schedules to show them that the boys would rarely be in the dorm anyway. The girls had seemed calmed by this.

"And" he continued "I'm sure that they won't touch you, not even lay a finger on you."

The two boys, who had been listening through the door, made faces at each other. What did that matter?

The two girls exchanged looks "maybe it doesn't seem so bad" Tomoyo said slowly "can we try it for a week?"

The Dean nodded "yes, and if there are any problems I'll rearrange the dorms."

The two girls sighed, and nodded.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"Hello Toya" Sakura greeted cheerfully at her older brother's greeting "and how is Hitomi?" she was smiling foolishly.

"She's fine Sakura" Toya answered "how are you?"

"Well, Tomoyo and I are sharing a dorm with two guys"

"I'll sue the college; I thought I told them…"

Sakura cut him off hastily "don't, it was Aunt Sonomi's idea. We're to try it for a week. Anyway, we won't be seeing them often."

"Are you okay with it?" Toya sounded worried.

Sakura sighed heavily "I might as well start getting over it now."

"Any other news and happy ones"

"I saw Meiling today"

"You mean as in the crazy red-haired girl who would gang up with Tomoyo on you?" Toya asked, groaning "as in the Sparky who always burned dinner. As in the Sparky who made it dangerous for me to return home until she had left?" he moaned.

"Yes, that's Red. Why do you call her Sparky?"

"Because she once almost electrocuted me, remember?" Toya said darkly.

Sakura giggled "sorry, I forgot. Anyways, she's married now. She wants you to meet her husband."

"Sparky got married? Didn't she go through ten boyfriends a week as well as flirt with ten other guys besides them?" Toya's voice held disbelief.

"Yes, she's going to visit during the weekend."

"Maybe I'll stay at a hotel" Toya muttered, then said "hold on, Hitomi wants to speak with you."

"Hi sweetie" Sakura said fondly when she heard the younger girl's laughter.

"Why is my new daddy angry?" she asked childishly "he has smoke coming out of his nose and ears, like a dragon."

"That's Toya, he's annoyed that one of my friends wants to meet you. I've mentioned her before, I believe, her name's Meiling. I call her Red and Sparky."

"Oh, is she nice?"

"Of course sweetie"

"Can I call her auntie too?"

"I'm sure that she wouldn't mind being called Aunt Mei or Aunt Red" Sakura admitted, smiling "I have to go now, it's getting late, and you should go to bed. Good night."

"Nighty-night" Hitomi giggled.

Listening on the conversation, Syaoran and Eriol exchanged confused looks. That hadn't been very helpful.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

"Sorry we're late sir" Syaoran apologized as he and Eriol rushed into the commander's office.

"That's alright" the commander said "it is raining. Do you have anything to report?"

Syaoran and Eriol were staring at the young man next to him. He appeared in his late twenties.

"Ah, this is Yukito Tsukishiro" the commander introduced "he's one of my assistants. He's personally involved with your case."

"How do you do?" the man smiled "Commander Reed's told me so much about you. I only just got back this evening."

"We're fine" Eriol replied "no girl uses the names you gave us. There are two new students though, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."

Yukito appeared thoughtful "strange, those sound familiar. Sir" he turned to the commander "could I go out with Kerobus please?"

Both Syaoran and Eriol were shocked. Kerobus and Spinel Sun were dogs trained to obey and assist only certain people. Spinel Sun obeyed them.

"I thought that Kerobus' partner died" Eriol said.

Yukito looked unhappy "yes, but he trusts me. He's happy to go visit the graves with me."

The commander sighed "Li, Hiirigizawa, why don't you come along and I can give you a briefing in my Main Office, it's past the graveyard."


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight:

The man and the dog gazed sorrowfully down at the gravestone. It read:

_Julian Tsukishiro_

_Beloved brother and friend_

_He died too young_

_Yet is never gone_

"He was only seventeen when he died" Yukito whispered, stroking Kerobus "yet he did it because he knew that it was the right thing to do, the fool."

He stared down at Kerobus "don't worry, I'm sure that you're master will come back soon."

He then noticed something. Freshly-picked lilies lay on-top of the grave along with cherry blossoms and plum blossoms, and the tiny picture of a camera.

"Are they back?" Yukito wondered, hoping rising in him. Could they finally be back in Japan?


	10. Descriptions

Descriptions:

Syaoran Li: 21, senior in college, chestnut-colored hair and amber eyes, cold attitude to everyone except for his close friends, master of martial arts, code-name is Wolf, majoring in physical education and minoring in Japanese

Eriol Hiirigizawa: 21, senior, computer genius and excellent detecting skills, he is the brains of their partnership, more friendly than Syaoran but sometimes could start laughing crazily, he is a distant cousin of Syaoran, an expert at jokes, read many books and even written a few, blue-black hair and dark blue eyes, normally wears contacts except wears glasses when undercover code name is Wiz, majoring in computers and minoring in science

Meiling Li Rae: 20, nicknamed Sparky for her personality and Red for her hair color, she has deep red-colored hair and gray eyes, she is extremely beautiful but is already taken (sorry guys), she is Syaoran's cousin she quit the FBI one year ago for marriage, she is extremely close to her friends and is a good friend to have, she is extremely protective and tries to do everything that she possibly can, when she was in the FBI she collected agents' repots, she is now a famous lawyer

Yelan Li: Syaoran's mother and Meiling's aunt, her business (Li Corporations) is a valuable asset to the FBI due to her ability to find trouble, she will be introduced later on in the story

Tomoyo Daijoubo: 19, an old friend of Meiling's, she was in the US for the past three years, she lives with her cousins Sakura, Toya, and Hitomi, she loves to videotape and take pictures as well as design, her mother owns a famous toy company, but Tomoyo has her own clothes line, for some reason she is afraid of boys due to an incident that happened earlier in her life, she has raven-black hair and amethyst-colored eyes, she loves doing ice-skating and swimming, majoring computers and minoring in psychology, senior in college

Sakura Kinomoto: 19, another friend of Meiling, she is Tomoyo's cousin, her older brother is Toya, and she is related to Hitomi somehow, she is frightened of boys as well, she models in Tomoyo's clothes line and is quite famous in the US, she loves to collect old cards, do gymnastics and ice-skating, she has auburn hair and emerald-green eyes, majoring in science and minoring in Chinese, senior in college

Ryu Rae: 21, Meiling's husband, he's a police officer

Toya Kinmoto: 27, Sakura's older protective big brother, the only question is why is he protecting her?

Hitomi Kinmoto: 3, a young girl who related to Sakura somehow, you find out more about her later

Camera/Designer and Flower/Card: two female FBI agents who vanished three years ago, Syaoran and Eriol are looking for them

Akito Mikani: 24, he made some trouble three years ago, he was arrested, but was released after two years, he then vanished; the two agents that had caught him (Camera and Flower) had vanished earlier

Yukito Tsukishiro: 27, an FBI agent, he has personal connections with the two missing agents, you learn more about him later

Julian Tsukishiro: deceased, was killed during the Mikani incident at age 17

Kerobus and Spinel Sun: two dogs trained to obey only their human partner, Spinel Sun (Eriol and Syaoran) Kerobus (possibly deceased?)

Commander Reed: Syaoran and Eriol's boss, has his own reasons for them finding the missing agents


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine:

Syaoran and Eriol woke to crying coming from the room next to them.

"Is someone crying?" Eriol asked in a whisper

"Sounds like it" Syaoran said, getting off his bed.

"Where are you going?" Eriol hissed "we're not supposed to go near the girls."

"You're right" Syaoran sighed "sorry, I'm unused to this."

They listened. It was the sound of a young child crying. It continued after they had fallen asleep again.


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10:

Syaoran and Eriol were surprised to find both girls awake before them and in the kitchen eating.

"Good morning" Eriol greeted cheerfully. Sakura flinched, and Tomoyo eyed them warily. Syaoran noticed that they had seats next to the door; it that was unlocked. He wondered why.

"Isn't today such a beautiful day?" Eriol asked "exactly the sort of day that you would want to have fun with someone."

Both girls flinched, and looked as if they wanted to bolt.

"Eriol, quiet" he hissed "you're scaring them."

"Why are you up so early?" Eriol asked cheerfully.

"To practice" Tomoyo stuttered.

"Really, what?" Eriol asked, interested.

The girls remained silent.

"Syaoran here gets up early every morning to practice martial arts. Of course, I have to spar with him" Eriol said grumpily.

A small smile flew across Tomoyo's face.

"Where's the gym?" Sakura asked quietly. She spoke so softly that Syaoran and Eriol almost missed her question.

"It's next to the pool at the end of the campus" Syaoran said gently.

Sakura shot him a strange look.

"Isn't Li the name of that big company Li Corporations?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

"Yes" Syaoran nodded "my mother owns it."

"Mrs. Yelan Li, yes, we've…" Tomoyo shot Sakura a sharp look, who then amended "heard about her."

Syaoran wondered what she had originally planned to say.


End file.
